A Dance with Goats
by The Silver Hands
Summary: Asriel over the years developed an attraction for Frisk, often fantasizing himself in a relationship with the human. But how can he express those feelings to his closest friend? Lemon - Smut story. Mature Content. ( Asriel x Frisk, Asriel x Protagonist, Asrisk, Frisiel ) *[Update: If anyone wants to take over this story, PM me. I want a fairly good writer that can write well.]
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Mature Content.**

 **This is my first rated-M story, so please leave any comments if my writing style could be better, or if anyone wants another chapter.**

 **There's more editing on this chapter, so it should be better than before.**

Saturday morning.

Asriel groggily opened his eyes to see sunlight shine through the window in his bedroom. Well, his and Frisk's bedroom. Frisk was sleeping on the other side of the room, covered with a heavy blanket. Asriel yawned and sat up, looking at his alarm clock on his nightstand. It read 10:53am. Asriel grunted, got up, and shuffled to the bathroom, right next to their bedroom. He brushed his teeth and fangs to get rid of his morning breath. He then pulled out his cock, larger than average and bright pink, and took a leak into the toilet. He flushed and put his member back into his shorts. He wondered about how big was Frisk's when he opened the door, only to see Frisk standing in front of him. His long, tangled hair was splayed everywhere and his eyes were half-open.

"Mornin'." Grumbled Frisk.

Asriel left the bathroom as Frisk stumbled in and closed the door. He had peculiar feelings for Frisk ever since they went to the surface together, along with the rest of their family and friends. That was five years ago. Since then, Asriel developed a strong liking for Frisk and wondered if he had the same feelings for the monster. They were both seventeen years old now, with their birthdays a few months apart from each other. After Toriel adopted Frisk and raised him with Asriel years back, he couldn't help it but to have a growing affection for the human. He knows that Frisk sees him as a very close friend, but Asriel doesn't know whether or not if that friendship would blossom into something more… intimate.

He often fantasized about what it would be like to be in a relationship with Frisk. Asriel often thought of them playing together, tending the garden, cooking, drawing, and learning together. But for some reason, Asriel sometimes has perverse thoughts about Frisk. A cunning desire to touch him, feel him, kiss him, hump him…

Asriel shook those thoughts away as he walked into the kitchen, seeing a note from his mother. He read it.

"Sorry I couldn't make breakfast today, but there are some waffles in the fridge. I need to go to a book convention, and go to see Alphys and Undyne. After that, I will go get groceries, so don't expect me to be home until around 4:00pm. –Love, Mom"

He looked at the clock on the wall, it read 11:05am. He and Frisk would be all alone for around five hours or so. He didn't have anything better to do, so he grabbed the waffles from the fridge and put them in the toaster. He grabbed some fresh blueberries and butter and set them on the dining table, waiting for the waffles to be ready.

Alone with Frisk, he thought.

He was curious to know whether or not Frisk really liked him, but was afraid to pop the question to him. He sometimes fantasized himself and his friend make love in one of their beds. Hearing the creaking noises from the bedsprings as he pushed himself farther inside Frisk, licking his neck as the human he loves moaned loudly.

When Asriel masturbates, he imagines himself being positioned on top of Frisk, gently pressing his hips rhythmically against the human's bottom.

*Sigh* "But that's just a fantasy." Asriel said to himself. "That will never happen in real life." Frisk would be deterred from making love to his closest friend anyways. Asriel is a guy, and he is also a monster. It wouldn't make much sense for a male human to do such a thing with Asriel. Although for some reason, he felt it could still happen.

"Whatever." Asriel said. The toaster by then popped out the waffles. Asriel grabbed some tongs and put the waffles on two plates: one for him and one for Frisk. He got two cups out and filled them with apple juice. He set the cups and the waffles in an orderly fashion, at opposite sides of the dining table, along with utensils next to the plates. He sat down, poured some blueberries on his waffle, and started to cut it with a knife when Frisk stalked into the room where Asriel sat. Frisk's hair was combed, though slightly messy, and wore a t-shirt and shorts.

"Hi Asriel." Said Frisk. "Oh wow, are those for me?"

"Yeah, I made breakfast, mom just left to do some things." Said Asriel.

"Thanks. They smell delicious!" Exclaimed Frisk.

Asriel grinned as Frisk pulled out a chair and started eating. Asriel flickered his eyes from his waffles to Frisk while eating, thinking about the human sitting across from him. If there's one thing he liked about Frisk, it's that he's kind. He is easygoing and always had a smile in his expression, and whenever he beamed at Asriel, it seemed to warm his heart a little. He couldn't help it but blush slightly while eating his waffle. After he finished, he chugged his juice and took his cup, plate, and utensils to the sink. He walked to the living room, and sat on the couch, facing the TV. A few moments later, Frisk met up with him after he finished devouring his breakfast.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Asked Frisk.

"I don't know, watch TV, I guess?" Said Asriel.

"Umm… okay." Frisk answered.

He sat right beside Asriel and grabbed the remote on the table, next to a box of tissues. He turned on the TV, which showed a show with Mettaton singing and strutting away in his pink high-heels.

Frisk laughed and watched the concert, next to a smiling Asriel. As Frisk focused on the TV, Asriel stared intently at Frisk, seeing his happy, relaxed features on his face. Frisk didn't notice Asriel looking at him- he was absorbed with the techno music coinciding with Mettaton's pitches. Yet Asriel watched Frisk having a good time, with him. He is happy that he has a friend like Frisk right next to him, the friend that saved him so long ago from despair.

After the concert was over and Mettaton bowed to a screaming audience throwing flowers, Frisk switched the channel to a program that consisted of dancing. The human instructor on screen was teaching about how to do the waltz. Asriel's muzzle twitched as he brightened up with an idea.

"Hey Frisk, wanna dance?" Said Asriel, grinning.

Frisk looked at the monster. "Actually, when I think about it… yeah!"

Asriel stood as he extended a hand to Frisk, and the human grasped it. The human stood up, facing Asriel, who is an inch taller than Frisk. He positioned himself facing the handsome monster before him. He put a hand on Asriel's hip, and the other held on to his hand. Asriel put his free hand on Frisk's shoulder, holding it tightly.

"Okay class, we will need to know who leads and who follows." Said the on-screen instructor.

Asriel faced Frisk, and the human said, "You lead." Asriel nodded.

"So, the leader puts their right foot forward, and the follower puts their left foot back." The instructor explained through the screen.

Frisk instinctively put his left foot forward and accidentally stepped on Asriel's right foot.

"Oh, sorry." Frisk said, embarrassed.

Asriel laughed and reassured the human with a smile. "It's okay."

Throughout the instructions from the instructor, Asriel and Frisk managed to step correctly and eventually, without any mistakes, waltz. They started to go faster, hearing the 1, 2, 3, from the screen as they whirled around the living room, enjoying the dance.

Asriel felt light-headed as he danced with Frisk, who started to laugh while twirling along with the monster. "This has to be a dream." Asriel thought to himself. He gazed at Frisk, who closed his eyes, smiling peacefully; letting the monster lead him around the living room. His heart resonated with his love for his friend dancing with him, and unintentionally leaned in to press his lips against Frisk's.

For a brief second, Asriel could feel the heat of the human's lips, warming his muzzle.

Frisk instantly opened his eyes in shock and pulled away from Asriel. He let go of the monster's hand and walked backwards, regaining his balance after a few steps. Asriel realized what just happened and opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He startled Frisk, who was now looking straight at him. The human's stare was enough to make Asriel feel a lump pushing in his throat, constricting his airway from saying anything. He then crouched down and sat on the ground, and started to tear up. Asriel wrapped his arms around his legs and bent his head to his chest, trying to hide his face from Frisk's view. His long ears drooped on both sides of his head, covering his face even more. Asriel's stomach was knotted up in guilt and started to cry.

"Oh, Asriel, I… I didn't know…" Said Frisk softly. Turning off the TV.

Frisk sat down next to Asriel, indirectly facing him. The human grabbed one of Asriel's ears and started to rub it gently.

"Shhh… it's okay." Whispered Frisk. "I… I was just caught off-guard. Don't cry."

Frisk put his arms around Asriel while the monster transitioned his arms from his legs and put them around Frisk's torso instead. He buried his head in Frisk's chest, making his t-shirt wet. Frisk felt the monster's warm breath on his chest, and blushed slightly.

"Asriel." Said Frisk. "Do you love me?"

There was a long pause.

Asriel nodded his head, still pressed against Frisk's chest. Frisk gently placed a hand on the back of the monster's head.

"Then I love you too." Said Frisk.

Asriel sat up, face-to face with Frisk. "Y-you d-don't understand. I… I am deep in l-love with y-you. " Choked Asriel, trying to clear his throat. Frisk looked at Asriel's face, his eyes are still puffy. Frisk sighed and wiped away some of the tears from his face.

Frisk sighed again. "I know." He put both of his hands on Asriel's matted cheeks and stared deeply into his eyes, feeling the monster's hot breath blowing across Frisk's face, leaving a tingling sensation afterwards. The human lurched forward and pushed his lips against the monster's lips; the fur on Asriel's muzzle tickled Frisk's nose. He then opened his mouth and thrust his warm, wet tongue into Asriel's mouth, only to feel another beyond the monster's pointy fangs. He moved his tongue and circled Asriel's, moaning softly. Asriel responded with muffled moans of his own, sliding his own tongue into the human's mouth and brushing it against Frisk's. The tension started to become unbearable, and Asriel felt himself getting hard. He wanted this moment to persist forever, entrenched with kissing and slobbering.

Frisk pulled away from Asriel, much to the monster's disappointment. Frisk's cheeks glowed red, and a trail of saliva dripped from the human's mouth. Asriel blushed fiercely while peering into Frisk's eyes, feeling the throbbing sensation in his loins. Frisk shied down in embarrassment from Asriel's gaze, only to find the silhouette of Asriel's cock pressing through his shorts. The monster immediately noticed where Frisk was looking at and tried to cover himself with his hand, but Frisk grabbed Asriel's wrist. Frisk's other hand cupped the monster's cock, making Asriel jump. He made a small gasp while Frisk started rubbing him up and down, and gradually opened his legs to let the human have easier access to his pulsating member. Asriel started to moan while the human stroked him, and closed his eyes, feeling the exciting pleasure he felt from the human's hand. Asriel lay back on the floor while Frisk moved his hand up to the monster's warm, furry belly.

The human then slid his hand under Asriel's waistband, pausing to see a sign of permission before advancing. The monster nodded, breathing heavily, feeling the presence of Frisk's hand pressed against his abdomen. Frisk then pushed through under the waistband and caressed the monster's large, hot, twitching member. Asriel shuddered and his breathing became coarse. Frisk wrapped his hand around Asriel's cock and started to move it up and down. The monster groaned with pleasure as Frisk jerked him off. Asriel started to push his hips against Frisk's hand, feeling more pangs of pleasure. His heart beat furiously, moaning as Frisk intensified the speed.

Frisk was able to reach a tissue box next to the remote on the table while giving pleasure to a blissful Asriel. Frisk pulled out a tissue and pulled down Asriel's shorts, exposing his hot member to the cool air. The human wrapped the tissue around the head of Asriel's member, which is now throbbing red, covered by a smear of pre. Frisk kept fondling him until Asriel could hold it no more. The monster came and pumped into the tissue that covered his tip, moaning with pleasure. He flashed open his eyes after he orgasmed, breathing harder than ever. The monster looked at the human, who smiled at him. Asriel smiled back, and pinched himself to reassure that he wasn't imagining all of this.

"This cannot be a dream." Asriel breathed heavily. He looked at the human longingly, feeling a new, enticing spark lighting up their relationship.

"It's not a dream." Chuckled Frisk. Hearing Asriel's words.

Suddenly, Asriel sat up and pounced on the human, pushing him down on the floor. His fuzzy hands are on Frisk's beating chest. He looked down at the human, who is becoming redder than before. The monster bent down and gave Frisk an awkward, wet kiss. He leaned his face down next to Frisk, his mouth inches away from the human's ear. His own ear rested on Frisk's mouth, whose breaths warmed Asriel's long appendage.

"I want to return the favor." The monster whispered in Frisk's ear.

Frisk nuzzled Asriel's neck, jolting the monster a little. Frisk grasped on to Asriel's ear and quietly said, "Okay." To the monster. Asriel started to work down from Frisk's shoulder, trailing with his muzzle all the way to his chest, then to his belly, eventually reaching the human's hips. His mouth bit the human's waistband, pulling it down gently. Frisk's chest was heaving with each and every breath. His lightheadedness filled his mind with anticipation for what the monster would do next.

Asriel pulled down Frisk's shorts with his teeth, and found himself face-to-face with the human's member, roughly the same size as the monster's. Asriel looked at the erection, looking at a wonder he had never gazed at before. He gave a long, wet lick, which made Frisk moan loudly. The monster then opened his mouth, and quickly took in Frisk's cock. The human cried out in pleasure to the hot, slippery environment of Asriel's maw, and pushed his hips up against the monster's face.

Asriel never blew anyone before, but this experience was so… thrilling. The monster fantasized such situations with Frisk, but had never realized what making love was really like. He didn't care if Frisk was a guy, and he didn't care if he's human. Asriel only cared about the human's love for him, and the empowering relationship that guided them through the years. He enjoyed Frisk's moans, his breathing, and his cock sliding in and out of his mouth. He loved Frisk, and he wanted this moment to last forever.

Sometime later, Frisk grunted Asriel's name, and seed came pouring out, pumping forcefully into the monster's mouth. Asriel didn't taste cum before- it was a little salty, with a slight musk to it. Frisk's orgasm eventually ebbed away. The human got up and pulled his shorts up, hiding his glistening member. Asriel soon after stood up, tossed the soggy tissue in a nearby trash can, and looked at Frisk, smiling.

"How's that?" Said Asriel.

Frisk grinned. "Mmm… I really liked it. Well, gosh, you're pretty good at it! I never let anyone do that before, but that was… fun!" That comment made Asriel red and looked away from the human's face.

Then the human suddenly became serious. "I really do love you, Asriel." Said Frisk. "For some time now, even though I didn't act like it, I kind of… well… fell for you. I knew that you're a monster, and that you're male, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't be attracted to you. I… I was too shy to confess my feelings for you."

Asriel looked at the human. "I felt the same thing, too. I just didn't know how I would express myself to you, too. I was worried that I would jeopardize our relationship, and I didn't want to tell you what I felt about you."

The human sighed, exasperated from the day's events. "I understand Asriel, and I constantly thought about it. But after that... Woah! I feel closer to you than I ever did in ages."

Asriel slowly grabbed Frisk's face with his hands and pressed his muzzle against the human's lips, feeling the eternal fire from that deep, passionate kiss. Frisk wrapped his arms around Asriel's frame, holding the monster tightly. After kissing, they held hands and walked to their bedroom, exhausted from their love making. They went to Asriel's bed, passing the bedroom window with the sunlight still shining through. Asriel and Frisk slipped under the covers and held on to each other, enjoying each other's company and warmth. Before Asriel closed his eyes, he saw his alarm clock, which read 2:48pm, relieved that his mother wouldn't barge in for some time. He snuggled against the human, who is now fast asleep. Asriel closed his eyes, and thought of the memorable times when he was with Frisk through the years.

And the monster drifted off, with remnants of a smile on his face.

 **Hope you liked this story! If you want more of this, ask me in the reviews. I might do hot, adventurous stuff with these two in later chapters, so please leave me some comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It took me some time, but I managed to make another chapter of this story. I will do more in the future. The next chapter after this one will be hot and steamy, but I want to include a lot of romance in their blossoming relationship.**

 **Leave me any comments in the reviews!**

Toriel clung to her book bag full of different human novels from the book convention, along with groceries from the local supermarket. She went to Undyne and Alphys's house, talking about their new lives on the surface for a while before she left for home. She thought of making mashed potatoes with snail gravy for dinner when she opened the entrance to her home. She closed the door, walked in, and strode to her bookshelf, assorted with different books she brought from the underground, and with new books written by humans she had got a hold on. She set her book bag next to her bookshelf, and deposited groceries and other products in the fridge and pantry in the kitchen. When she cleaned up, she heard her phone buzz in her dress pocket. She pulled it out and read the new message.

"Have 2 work overnight at store. Love you. ^w^ -Asgore."

Toriel read the message and sighed, realizing that it will be a quiet evening in her home. She wondered how the boys were doing, and she strolled to their bedroom. She opened the door and peered in, squinting through the dim, dusk light to see where were her children. She saw Asriel laying down on his bed, an arm wrapping around Frisk's back, both quietly snoring. She smiled and closed the door softly in order to not disturb their peaceful slumber. After the bedroom door was shut, she walked back to the kitchen, happy that they are okay and asleep.

She remembered when Frisk decided to become a Dreemurr five years ago, after he appeared in the front of the doorway in this new house, right after the monsters were free from the underground. Later on, Toriel was thinking to share a bedroom with Asgore (they reconciled over some time) because there were only three bedrooms in this house, just like their old home in the underground. She thought that Frisk and Asriel should have bedrooms of their own, but then Asriel started to get traumatic nightmares, oftentimes screaming in his sleep and leading to him sobbing in her arms. She then thought that he needed someone close to him when he slept.

When Frisk was in the underground long ago, right before they left for the surface, he had a peculiar vision and chose to run back all the way to the place where he first landed, right on top of the golden flowers. He found Asriel there, and eventually found a way to revive him. Frisk decided to love Asriel, and that in turn made soul ample to share with someone else. Through some sympathy and effort, Frisk successfully shared his own soul with Asriel, giving way for them to love each other. Toriel thought that Frisk would be the best candidate to sleep near Asriel, so they got another bed and they shared the bedroom together, and ever since, Asriel never had any nightmares again, sometimes sleeping right next to Frisk in the same bed if he became particularly disturbed. As a result, Asgore and Toriel had separate bedrooms as they had in the underground, and Asriel and Frisk were roommates in another.

Toriel decided to make snail stew instead, using some spices, vegetables, and oil. With some fire magic and some love, she cooked up the meal, letting it sit on the countertop to cool while she read a novel.

Asriel sat up and yawned, stretching his back and arms upwards, hearing his vertebrae give out several cracks as he awakened. He looked down and saw Frisk, laying right next to Asriel and snoozing peacefully. The monster smiled and looked at his alarm clock again, trying make out the glowing numbers in the darkness. It read 8:25pm. He grunted and got up, trying to not disturb the human he loved as he crept out of the bedroom, trying to stabilize himself as he walked. He saw a light in the living room and went towards it, becoming more awake with each step. The monster saw his mother sitting next to the fireplace in her armchair, reading away. She glanced up through her reading glasses and saw her teenage son, and smiled.

"How was your Saturday, Asriel?" Asked Toriel.

"Fine. I got a lot of sleep lately." Said Asriel. "How was yours?"

"You saw the note from this morning, right?"

Asriel nodded.

"Okay. Well, I first went to a book convention and got several human books I was interested to read in, then I went to Alphys and Undyne's home and talked about our going-ons. Then I went grocery shopping, and then I went home. I received a text form your father and he will stay at the home improvement store for a night shift, and I made some snail stew in the kitchen."

"Thanks mom."

"Oh yeah, I also saw you and Frisk sleeping in your bed. I didn't see that for like… a year now."

Asriel slightly flushed and looked away, remembering himself and the human going to sleep after they confessed their secret love for each other.

"Asriel, are you having nightmares again?" Questioned Toriel, her muzzle twitching.

His mind whirred, and he decided that he shouldn't tell anyone, including his parents that he and Frisk were lovers. He then opened his dry mouth and said something else.

"No, I haven't had those in like… forever. I-I was… just tired. Frisk wanted to keep me company, too, so we had a nap together." Said Asriel.

Toriel barely narrowed her eyes, but Asriel noticed it.

"Well, go have some dinner, you don't want it to get too cold, don't you?" Said Toriel.

"N-no." Stuttered Asriel.

He walked to the dining area, grabbed a plate, and started to serve himself from the warm metal pot of stew. "Crap, she's on to me…" Asriel thought to himself. He would need to tell Frisk that their relationship should be kept a secret, and neither of them should splurge any details to their parents, nor any of their friends; trying to imagine their reactions if they figured out that the goat boy loved the human.

He groaned in frustration and started eating his dinner.

Frisk opened his eyes to see the shadows of the dark bedroom, seeing moonlight pour in from the window. He cracked his back and saw that the monster sleeping next to him was missing. The human didn't feel very hungry, so he walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, where he took a leak into the toilet and brushed his teeth with half-closed eyes. He then rinsed his mouth and stalked back to the bedroom, where he pulled down the covers to his bed, clambered inside, and pulled his bedsheets up, covering his body from the cool air of the night.

After Asriel finished his stew, he walked to a bookshelf and took out a well-known human novel he was currently reading out from the shelf, flipping to the page he left on a few days ago. He was reading about how a boy wizard was saving his godfather from a tower, accompanied by a girl and a mythical flying creature called a hippogriff. He read for a while, and concluded when he reached to the point where the boy wizard and his witch friend were going back in time. He put his bookmark in and put the book into the shelf, his mind preoccupied with the story he's reading.

Afterwards, Asriel bid his mother good night and went to the bathroom, initiating the same things Frisk did a few hours ago. He then tip-toed to all the way to his bedroom, wondering if Frisk was still sleeping. The monster opened the door, hearing an audible creak come from its hinges, his eyes looked at his bed, seeing that the human wasn't there, he then looked at the other bed, finding Frisk sound asleep in his bed. The human probably woke up after Asriel left the bedroom and went to his bed instead. The monster silently walked to the human's bed, where he stared down at the unconscious human at the foot of his bed, feeling his heart beat with some tension.

Frisk's face was facing up, exposed to the air in the bedroom. Asriel saw the human's relaxed features, and the monster became slightly lightheaded, looking at the luscious lips of his lover. Asriel then bent down, his face getting closer to Frisk's, feeling the human's warm, even breaths blow across the monster's face. Asriel saw the human's mouth up close, with his lips slightly apart from each other. The monster then closed his eyes and kissed Frisk, feeling his fuzzy lips press against Frisk's warm mouth. Asriel's heart wavered with excitement, almost unable to contain his feelings for the human.

The monster then broke apart from Frisk, who didn't show any signs of consciousness. Asriel smiled at the human and walked to his bed, feeling his stomach contract a bit after he made contact with Frisk. He then slid under the messy covers of his own bed, facing the way where Frisk was. He closed his eyes after he watched the human for a moment, and drifted off yet again.

A late-spring Sunday appeared, giving a quiet, darkish glow to the window of Asriel and Frisk's bedroom. Frisk was the first to wake up, getting his bearings straight while murmuring nonsense under his breath, right when he remembered about his romantic encounter with his friend yesterday, opening up his eyes slightly more. His gaze flickered and set upon the monster, who was dozing away. His heart suddenly skipped a beat, feeling his attraction draw to the monster sleeping a few meters away from him. He chuckled to himself and got up, feeling more rested from the many hours' worth of sleep he had just recently. He stood up at the foot of his bed and shuffled to the window, which was covered with thin, plain yellow drapes.

He pulled the curtains and saw the glow of an incoming dawn, seeing the striking red go accordingly with the faded blue in the background of the clear sky. He scratched his head and yawned, hoping that today will be a good day. He was thinking to watch the sunrise when he realized that Asriel would probably want to see it, too. The human then mischievously walked to the monster's bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress, whom he covered Asriel's nostrils with one hand, and clamped down his furry mouth with the other.

Immediately, Asriel flashed open his eyes and started coughing. Frisk let go of Asriel's face and folded his hands on his lap, seeing the fazed monster arise from his deep slumber. Asriel sniffled and glared at the human, who was trying to not smile too much. The monster sat up and kept staring darkly at Frisk, who was now starting to frown in worry. Asriel tried to hold his gaze at the human, but couldn't take it anymore and broke into a grin, leaning in to kiss the human in front of him. Frisk made a muffled laugh and wrapped his arms around the monster's waist, pushing his lips into Asriel's, wanting to feel the monster's dry lips against his.

The moment ended after they broke apart, giving each other kind smiles.

"Do you want to watch the sun rise?" Said Frisk.

Asriel thought about it for a few seconds.

"Yeah." Asriel responded.

They got up from Asriel's bed and walked to the entrance to the backyard. Frisk put on his socks and shoes and strolled outside with the monster, hand-in-hand. They stared off the distance, realizing that the sun won't appear for quite some time. They saw the dark figures of distant trees stand along the horizon, giving more of a natural feel to the environment.

"Wait, stay here." Said Frisk.

He fled back inside and brought a dirty blanket for him and Asriel to sit on. The human laid out the blanket on the grass in the middle of their backyard, next to a clothesline, a picnic table with a potted plant in the middle, and a sizeable garden with randomly placed ceramic pots, all stippled with blooms and vegetables. They sat down and looked off the distance, watching the sun slowly climb higher, adding more warm colors to the atmosphere.

Both the human and the monster watched as the sun went up, its rays cascaded down upon them, warming them more and more with time. They laid down on the blanket as the bright, golden sun shone through the morning sky.

"I remember when I first saw a sunrise." Said Asriel. "Its beauty is indescribable, it's very… magical."

"Mmmm… yeah, you're right." Said Frisk.

"I mean, I never really saw the sun in its full grandeur, I only saw its light from it when I tended the flowers back in the underground. But ever since we came out of the underground, th-this h-has warmed my heart every s-single time." Choked Asriel.

Frisk looked to his side and saw Asriel's eyes brim with tears.

"Aww, c'mere..." Said Frisk.

Frisk turned over and sat up so he looked down at the monster, his legs folded next to Asriel's side while he propped a hand on the monster's other side. The monster started to quietly sob as Frisk placed his free hand on his warm fuzzy cheek, stroking it softly.

"Shh, shh, I got you." Whispered Frisk, looking down at Asriel calmingly.

"S-sometimes, I-I feel l-like I don't d-deserve you. I h-hurt y-you so much in th-the past, a-and I-I… h-hated my-myself for that." Cried Asriel, distressed from his emotions.

"Oh Asriel, don't say that. I love you, no matter how many times I would die trying to save you, because I know it was worth it to help someone like you, and I know that you're a good individual." Said Frisk. "I will always be at your side, no matter what, and I could care less about that past- we should focus on our future. Together."

"F-Frisk…" Sobbed Asriel. "I'm s-so hap-py that I f-found y-you. I am s-so glad that I-I have a fr-friend like y-you. I'm s-so joyf-f-ful that you re-really care about m-me, a-and that you really l-love me. You even saved m-me, for god's sake. Y-you did so m-much for me, and y-you never asked a-anything in return, and I-I feel like I sh-shouldn't deserve this…"

Frisk bent down and gave the depressed monster a lingering, wet kiss, holding his cheeks tightly with his hands. The human then looked directly at Asriel's eyes, his unwavering gaze penetrated the monster's moist, pink-rimmed eyes, which are staring right back at him, filled with unhappiness.

"Don't worry Asriel, you broke the barrier, you helped me journey through the underground, and you gave me determination to fight for you, act for you, and gradually, save you. You gave me faith, and that helped propel me to finally free everyone from that dark prison. You might not realize this, but you were actually very important, and you really do deserve all of this. A new life- getting back to your friends and family, whom are free and breathing the fresh air on the surface, and well… as you implied… me."

Asriel shuddered and ceased his emotional escapade. He then smiled warmly up at the human who loves him.

"Thank you… Frisk." Said Asriel.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." Said Frisk.

Asriel and Frisk got up as they felt a cool breeze caress them. The morning sun was shining brightly, its rays reaching out to the edges of the world. Frisk then grabbed the blanket and shook it for any debris on the ground. He and the monster then headed back to their house, their bond stronger than it was when they went outside.

Asriel got a tissue from the living room and blew into it while Frisk took off his shoes, placing them near the door. Then he walked to where Asriel was cleaning his sinuses, grabbing the remote next to the box of tissues, the same one when Frisk pleasured the monster who was standing next to him a day before. He blushed a little and turned on the TV, where he saw yet another program of Mettaton.

"Darlings! It's time for… Cooking with a Killer Robot!" Mettaton chanted to the audience.

Frisk and Asriel could hear clapping and cheers in the background, where Mettaton tied an apron around himself.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen! We are going to make a dessert known as, Brownies!" Screeched Mettaton, with more audible clapping from the audience.

Asriel heard an audible growl emit from the depths of his stomach. Frisk heard it and snickered.

"Hungry now?" Said Frisk, glancing at Asriel.

The monster rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Said Asriel.

On the screen, Mettaton unfurled a list of ingredients and began to read them aloud. "So, darlings! We need chocolate, butter, some brownie mix, milk, sugar, a pinch of salt…" The robot rambled away.

"Hey, we should make brownies too!" Said Frisk.

"Really?" Said Asriel.

"Yeah! Sure! We got those ingredients in the kitchen, we can make this!" Said Frisk ecstatically.

"Okay then. Let's do it!" Said an enthusiastic Asriel.

The human and the monster watched the entirety of the program, keeping mental notes of the processes and steps they should take in order to make a successful pastry. Mettaton then thanked everyone for watching while Frisk turned off the TV and marched to the kitchen with Asriel tailing him, determined to make tasty brownies.

They opened the cupboards and the fridge, getting out the list of items, ingredients, and bowls Mettaton had articulated to them in the TV show. They got all of the items and set them on the countertop. Asriel handed aprons to the human and himself, getting in the mood to cook, like his mother always does. The monster wore a purple apron that read in large yellow font: "My Kingdom is My Kitchen!" while Frisk wore a plain white one with lace on the edges and an assortment of stains on the center.

They tied each other's aprons and got to work, washing their hands and heating up the stove. Frisk gave the items to Asriel while the monster mixed in the ingredients with a large metal spoon in a sizeable bowl, focusing on how thick the dark sludge should be. After Frsik dumped in all of the items, he watched the monster swirl the spoon around, trying to maintain a good handle in the blending.

"Asriel, you missed some chocolate on the sides." Said Frisk.

Asriel became frustrated and tried to scoop the chocolate off from the sides of the bowl.

"Asriel, the consistency of this sucks." Said Frisk.

"Ugh, I'm trying!" Said Asriel.

"Screw it, let me do it." Said Frisk, taking control of the mixing, putting more emphasis in the vigorous twirls of the spoon.

"You are so pushy! You're just like Undyne!" Complained the monster.

The human snorted in laughter, imagining an enraged Undyne mixing ingredients together with a spear.

"Okay, that should do it." Said Frisk, tapping the bowl with the spoon.

The human then poured the brown mix into a rectangular pan, being precariously careful to not spill any of it while the monster watched. Frisk then got gloves on and put the pan into the mouth of the stove, closing it afterwards and setting the timer. He took off the gloves and apron and started to clean up when the monster started to laugh.

"What is it, Asriel?" Said Frisk.

"Hee hee, we are just like my parents!" Said Asriel, taking off his own apron and setting it on the countertop.

"How so? Like… cooking stuff?" Said the confused human.

"No. We tend to argue like some married couple!" Said the monster, roiling in laughter.

Frisk grinned and blew some powdered sugar from his hand to Asriel's muzzle. Asriel sneezed loudly and instinctively bleated, which made the human hurt his lungs from the overpowering mirth escaping his mouth, struggling to not faint from the hilarity of Asriel's sounds.

"Stop it Frisk! You're BAAAAAA-thering me!" Said Asriel, before he shut his mouth in order to prevent from making any more goat noises.

Frisk laughed so hard that he collapsed to the floor, wheezing in joy, Asriel rolled his eyes again and waited patiently for the human to cease his cackling. Frisk then sighed in relief and got up, wiping tears away from his face. When he calmed down, he saw some sugar left on Asriel's nose, the white dust covering his muzzle.

"You still got some sugar on your face." Said Frisk.

The monster then stuck out his red tongue and started licking the sugar off, attempting to reach his nostrils.

"Here, let me do it." Said the human.

He took a few steps towards Asriel and licked the sugar off with his own tongue, cleaning Asriel's muzzle and making it wet. Asriel instantly became red and suddenly moaned, feeling the pressure of Frisk's warm tongue against his muzzle. The human then went lower and licked off the sugar from the monster's fangs, tasting both the sweet stuff and hints of Asriel's hot breath.

Asriel decided to let the human go further, and opened his mouth for Frisk, feeling his tongue probe inside the monster's wet mouth. Asriel's own tongue pushed against Frisk's feeling the heat from each other's breaths as the made out. They wrapped their arms around each other's torsos, holding each other tightly as they sloppily kissed each other. Frisk made a soft moan as he pushed his hard crotch against Asriel's, wanting to feel himself pressed harder against his lover. A thought erupted from the monster's own subconscious, telling him to stop before Toriel would hear them, but his strong desire and lightheadedness replaced it instead.

Frisk pushed Asriel against the wall of the kitchen, breathing harder than before. Frisk stared hungrily at Asriel, his breaths ragged. He wanted the monster, and wanted to touch him, to fuck him, to hear him moan loudly. Frisk made a beeline for Asriel and pinned him against the wall, grasping the collar of his shirt with both hands and shoving his mouth forcefully into the monster's, making a muffled groan from the depths of his throat.

The human then worked his way down to Asriel's neck, hearing soft whimpers emit from the monster's mouth. The tension between each other was becoming too much, and the thought of stripping nude with Asriel in the kitchen was getting to Frisk's head when he heard a bell buzz from the stove. The human and the monster both flashed open their eyes, making the heat of their moment fade away. Frisk turned and got his gloves back on from the counter. Then he opened the stove and pulled the pan away from the hot metal cavity, setting it on the table to cool down, smelling the delicious scent from the pastry.

He looked at Asriel momentarily, blushing slightly before he directed his gaze to their finished result.

"Well, it looks and smells good." Said Frisk.

"Hmm… wanna try?" Said Asriel, reddening a bit from thinking about his encounter with Frisk.

"Yeah, let's eat this." Said Frisk, reaching out to grab a knife nearby.

The human cut out slices of the pastry, giving one to the monster, and one to himself. They both tried it and looked at each other.

"Wow! This tastes awesome!" Said Asriel.

"This isn't bad! For a first time, this is pretty good!" Said Frisk, grinning.

They both sat down in front of the table and ate their brownies, feeling the sunny morning warm up their home. Asriel and Frisk then found a container and placed the fresh brownies in, putting it in the fridge. The lovers then walked out from the kitchen, ready to start out their Sunday.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am thinking to make a hot, romantic chapter after this one for this story. I'm also going to work on another Asriel x Frisk story later on.**

 **Leave any comments in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am currently making a storyline for two of my fanfics on this ship, but I want to focus on this one for now. There will be more of the characters introduced in later chapters, since these past three chapters have been building up on Asriel and Frisk's relationship. There will be many more surprises in the coming chapters.**

 **I'm kind of busy for some time, so be patient.**

 **Leave me any comments in the reviews!**

 **WARNING: Mature Content.**

After they had left the kitchen, Asriel and Frisk decided to read their novels in the living room. Asriel sat on the couch while Frisk laid down next to it, belly pressed down on to the carpet. The bright glare of the sun completely illuminated the area, with the rectangular beam of light shining down on the living room floor. Frisk eagerly opened up his own novel, getting himself immersed in his story while Asriel opened his own.

They read for some time through the early morning. Asriel finished off his story, all the way to where the boy wizard had saved his godfather with the creation of a magical silver stag. The monster's eyes then wandered off and settled on the human, who was still preoccupied with his own reading. Asriel gaze went to the curvature of the human's back, finally resting on Frisk's buttocks, which were covered with a pair of black polyester shorts. He felt himself become aroused from some of the lewd thoughts about the human and shook his head, focusing back on his book.

After a while, Asriel finished and closed his book, and rubbed his eyes as he yawned, showing his fangs. He looked at Frisk again and set his book on the table, next to the box of tissues and the remote. He glanced at the human again, crouched and went down on all fours, and crawled towards Frisk. When he reached Frisk, the human moved his head so that he looked at the fluffy white monster, giving the goat a warm smile. Asriel felt some tension in his heart and reddened a bit, beaming back at the human. The monster laid down next to Frisk and put an arm around the human's back, making his heart flutter with joy as he made contact with him.

Frisk giggled and put his bookmark in the book, closing it and setting it off to the side. He then scooted towards Asriel and embraced him on the ground, feeling his neck tickle with the fur on Asriel's muzzle. Along with the monster's moist breaths, the sunlight from the window warmed up Frisk's body, making himself more comfortable with Asriel. He wrapped his arms awkwardly around the monster's frame, grabbing Asriel's soft tail in the process.

Frisk could feel the monster's growing erection press against his thighs, making the human flush with lightheadedness. Asriel looked up to the human in embarrassment, blushing with shyness. Frisk gave the monster a grin and lurched his head closer to Asriel's, moving his hand from the monster's short tail up to the back of his white head, holding one of his horns. The human then shut his eyes and closed in, pressing his lips against Asriel's, who felt his muzzle heat up from Frisk's warm breaths.

The human's mouth caressed Asriel's fuzzy lips, feeling the monster's fangs playfully nibble at Frisk's lips. His hand moved all the way down from Asriel's head to his crotch, hardened from touching the human. Frisk groped Asriel's covered erection, making Asriel's muzzle twitch, breaking away from the human. The monster let go of Frisk and sat up on the carpet, panting slightly, looking directly at the human.

"Is it good that we are doing this?" Said Asriel worriedly. "I… I thought we were friends, until we confessed our feelings for each other. Even as lovers, wouldn't you think this is… lust?"

"Of course not." Said Frisk simply.

"How?" Said the confused monster.

"Well, we love each other, right? We care about each other, we know each other for such a long time, and… maybe it's more than that." Said the human. "Lust is more of a bitter relationship, without much understanding or a care about each other- there are no real feelings involved. Love is deeper than that. Yet sometimes romantic relationships need more… intimacy and bonding at times. I… I bet you had something… take place in your heart… right?"

Asriel nodded, blushing a little as he felt the tingling impression in his heartbeat.

"I… I also felt that whenever I was near you." Said Frisk. "My attraction for you persisted for a few months before I finally realized that we love each other, and sometimes the one we fall for is the one closest to us all this time, and we don't really realize that until it… really happens."

Asriel averted his eyes away from the human, and thought over Frisk's explanation for a while, wondering about what he had just said before answering.

"I… I suppose you're right." Said the monster softly.

Frisk smiled warmly at Asriel, making the monster's ears red.

"I love you Asriel." Said Frisk.

Asriel's eyes widened, overcome by the wave of emotions that suddenly hit him. He clenched his fists as Frisk stared at the monster, grinning. The human then got up and pounced onto Asriel, putting his hands on the monster's chest and pushing him to the ground. Frisk grasped Asriel's outstretched arms and pinned them to the carpet on either side of the monster's body, using his weight to hold down the monster. Asriel started to panic from the human's attack, attempting to get up from the floor, only to be pushed down again from Frisk. Asriel looked up solemnly at the human on top of him, hearing the soft, ragged breaths come from Frisk's mouth. The monster then realized that Frisk's hips were in between his legs, making him flush even more.

"But Asriel, we're not friends." Said Frisk, with a hint of seductiveness.

"But I thought we were friends…" Moaned Asriel, feeling the human's throbbing member press against his own.

"We're a couple, in a romantic relationship. That's not being friends… that means that we're lovers." Said Frisk.

"Like, boyfriends?" Questioned Asriel.

"Uhh, maybe…" Said Frisk, bashfully looking away.

The human then looked back at the monster, leaned down, and gently kissed Asriel, hearing his soft, muffled moans coming from his throat. Frisk let go of Asriel's arms and wrapped them around his frame while the monster did the same, mouths enclosed. They felt deep sensations take place in their loins, and in their hearts, as if their hearts are embracing each other through their chests, unable to let go. Asriel whimpered and closed his eyes while Frisk sucked on the fur on the monster's neck. The human then grabbed one of the monster's horns, tilting Asriel's head to one side in order for him to have easier access to his neck.

Asriel was about to cum from the hot, moist pleasure of Frisk's lips on his fuzzy neck when he heard someone speaking.

"Asgore, we don't need to get a toolshed, it will ruin the landscape of the backyard." Said Toriel, hearing her voice from some distance away.

Asriel and Frisk opened their eyes from fear and surprise, hearing footsteps a few rooms away from them.

"Oh no." Whispered Asriel.

They immediately got up and straightened their shirts and pants, trying to hide their erections when Toriel walked in to the living room. Her eyes were slightly up, looking directly at her children.

"Oh! My children!" She exclaimed, taken aback from seeing her kids suddenly appear from the living room. "How are you?"

"Fine, mom." Said Asriel.

"Yeah, we're okay." Said Frisk. "We ate breakfast and went to read some of our books."

Toriel looked down and saw the human's novel on the floor, then saw Asriel's on the couch.

"Okay. Anyways, boys, Asgore and I were debating whether or not we should get a toolshed, and I strongly oppose it, but _you_ on the other hand…" Her gaze went over her shoulder as a large figure lumbered next to her.

"Should get one." Finished Asgore placing a hand on her shoulder. "Tori, aren't you sick of the dirty gardening tools in the living room?"

"No, and you wash them thoroughly anyways." Said Toriel.

A disgruntled Asgore then retaliated back at her and looked to the teens.

"Well, Asriel? Frisk? What are your opinions?" Said Asgore.

"I dunno." "No comment." Said the human and monster at the same time.

"Both of you are not helping. Come on, Tori, you would like it, wouldn't you? It has extra space, and it can be cheap to build." Pleaded Asgore.

"No, I don't think that any of us will have any beneficial use for it, and I personally think it would be a waste of money, and way too impractical to have." Said Toriel.

They bickered about this topic while they walked off to have breakfast. When they were out of earshot, Asriel stood directly in front of the human and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"They must not know about us." Said the monster. "Not even Papyrus, Sans, Mettaton, Undyne, Alphys… NO ONE. Got it?"

Frisk stared back. "Got it. I know that they would likely flip out if they do know about us." Said the human.

"Okay?" Said Asriel.

"Gotcha." Reassured Frisk.

Afterwards, they put their novels away and went to the kitchen, where Toriel and Asgore are now on a different subject.

"Undyne was at work last night." Said Asgore. "She's thinking to propose to Alphys, but they only dated for about six months, and they haven't even kissed each other! Alphys always faints when Undyne tries to, so I don't even know how they will kiss at the altar- with a crowd watching!"

"When you're at work, tell Undyne to hold it off for at least a year. It's too early to propose." Said Toriel.

Asriel looked expectantly at Frisk, who didn't look back at the monster, who was smiling while hearing Asgore's and Toriel's conversation. Asriel looked down a little from shyness and went back to the discussion.

"I already talked to Alphys about their romance at work, and the closest thing they had done was hug each other." Said Toriel. "I will go to her place after Undyne leaves for work and talk to her about this."

"Okay, Tori." Said Asgore.

They finished their breakfast and left the kitchen. Asgore tended the backyard for some time while Toriel was cleaning the dishes. When Asgore left for work an hour later, Toriel got ready and went to leave.

"Bye, my children! I'm going to Alphys! Behave!" Yelled Toriel before she shut the front door.

"We will!" Shouted Asriel.

She closed the door shut and left, wondering when it will be a good time to for Alphys and Undyne to marry each other as she strode to their place.

"Likely next year. If things go well." Muttered Toriel under her breath.

Meanwhile, Asriel and Frisk walked outside to the backyard, where they started to weed out the garden, at Asgore's last-minute request before he left to work. The late spring heat and the sun were cascading down upon the teens, who were cleaning out their backyard.

Asriel filled up a watering can from the gardening hose and walked to the flowers. He tilted the watering can and created a soft downpour over the plants, creating a small rainbow from the sunlight that hit the glimmering rain. Frisk sat on a lawn chair and watched his lover bend over and sing happily as he watered the garden, similar to what Asgore usually does.

The human wondered what the monster would look like in the future. Asriel was too lean to be as bulky as his father, as he saw old photographs when Asgore was younger, and was still stocky in his younger days. Asriel looked more of his mother- facial features, height, and width. Frisk was curious to know that if he did marry him or something, what Asriel would look like as an adult.

"Probably just like that time when he transformed into his other form. With all of those markings and dark, penetrating eyes." Thought Frisk.

The human admitted that Asriel looked relatively sexy when he was in that form, and was thinking if Asriel would look similar to that when he grows older in the future. His horns were drastically smaller than his father, probably since Toriel's were almost non-existent, so that Asriel was the product of the two.

"Marry him…" Contemplated Frisk.

Frisk reminisced the past, shook those thoughts away, and looked back to present-day Asriel, who had a slight smile when he looked back to the human. Frisk smiled back at the handsome monster, who grew embarrassed and looked away, his ears becoming pink. The monster went back to watering when Frisk got up and walked to where the hose was. He turned the pump on, grabbed the hose, and sneaked up to the monster, who turned his head to the mischievous human creeping up behind him.

Frisk pointed the torrent of cold water at Asriel, who screamed/bleated from making contact with the water. The monster was drenched with wet fur while the human was laughing, still holding the hose that sprayed him. Asriel grabbed the watering can and dumped the contents on the human, making a splattering sound against Frisk's body.

Frisk dropped the hose and yelled out in cold, wet agony as Asriel dropped the watering can and tackled the human. He pushed him down on to green grass, making Frisk let go of the hose. The monster laid on top of the human, staring angrily at Frisk.

"What the hell, Frisk?" Said Asriel, glaring down at Frisk.

"Sorry, I had to." Said Frisk. "I mean, maybe I shouldn't…"

The human felt something prod him and looked down, just to find the monster's erection growing through his pants, and looked back up to a wet Asriel, who was blushing brightly.

"Uhhh… I didn't like that you did that, but now I'm… on top of you… and…" Said Asriel, staring down at the human, looking at the miniature droplets sticking randomly on the human's face and hair.

"Ha ha… let's get up…" Grumbled Frisk, looking away in embarrassment.

The wet monster and human sat and stood up, giving each other lingering glances, tensing their hearts ever so slightly.

"Asriel, you look dirty." Said Frisk as he walked to the water pump and turned it off.

Asriel's glossy fur and clothes have dirt-and-grass stains appear throughout his body.

"Same with you." Said the monster.

The human looked down and saw his own soggy clothes have stains of their own.

"Oh well, I'm already thinking to take a shower." Said Asriel. "You should take one, too. Also your hair's messed up."

Frisk felt his wet matted hair have grass clippings in it.

"Yeah, I probably should." Said the human.

Asriel put away the watering can and strolled back inside through the back entrance with Frisk.

"You should take a shower first, since your fur needs to dry for some time." Said Frisk while taking off his damp shoes.

"Okay." Said Asriel, his hopes being pushed down.

The monster thought he and Frisk were going to take a shower together, but now…

"Whatever, I don't need him to be there for now." Thought Asriel to himself.

He stripped in the bedroom while the human was snacking in the kitchen, and tossed his new clothes on his bed, glancing over to find that Frisk already has fresh clothes on his own bed. The monster then strode to the bathroom wet and naked with a towel in hand, and closed the door. The monster then looked at the mirror, seeing his reflection.

His face looked okay, except for the large smear off dirt on his forehead. He stared at his body, wondering if Frisk would be happy with his figure. He saw his frame, slightly insecure with how thin he was. He looked pretty athletic, but he was also scrawny, too.

His white fur covered his body, adding a bright contrast in comparison to the rest of the bathroom. He looked at the shape of his hips, which were slightly curved, like his mother. The monster turned around and gazed at his fuzzy buttocks, rounded with a fluffy white tail on the top of his bottom. Asriel turned back to his front again and peered at his pink, hairless, flaccid member, strikingly different from the rest of his body.

He knew that Frisk gave him a hand job yesterday, but he was still wondering if the human perceived him as… weird. He had some humanistic characteristics, yet he looked like some ridiculous feral animal. He glanced up to see his horns, protruding from the top of his head. He examined his ears, floppy in comparison to the peculiar shape of a human's. Was he too obsessed with the human? He was afraid that Frisk would never have any inclination or some want to… to… have _sex_ with him, even if the human did jack him off once. But Frisk didn't want to take a shower with him, so should he consider that to be… rejection?

Asriel scanned himself once more, looking at the overall picture of his body.

"I look like a freak." Said Asriel to himself, sighing in resignation.

Asriel then stepped into the shower, putting the towel on the shower door and closed it.

The monster turned on the shower, feeling the pitter-patter of the water lightly tap his body. He hunched over and sighed again, closing his eyes. He imagined Frisk suddenly opening the door with a rush of steam, smiling right at him, showing off his furless body to Asriel's eyes. The monster looked away sheepishly while he felt a human hand slide down the wet fur of his back, making the monster shiver. He heard Frisk close the shower door, and felt his arms wrap around Asriel, with one of his hands groping a part his furry chest.

Asriel felt aroused, excited, and nervous at the same time as he felt the human's erection poke his behind. He then imagined Frisk pointing his tan member up to his tight, soft delicate entrance. He then felt himself being penetrated by the human and placed the palms of his hands on to the wall in front of him, feeling the rush of tension gripping his anxious heart. The monster arched his back as an imaginary Frisk pushed all the way inside of him, placing his hands on Asriel's hips.

The human's member slid back and pressed forward again, earning a moan from the monster. Asriel felt his rigid erection getting hit by the water from the showerhead, and flashed open his eyes, only to find his reddened member standing up from his wet, matted abdomen. He grasped his member and started to jack off, closing his eyes again and fantasizing himself slamming his hands on either side of Frisk against the bathroom wall. The scared, yet determined human lifted one of his legs and Asriel grabbed it, and then the other, lifting the human up from the wet shower floor, pushing his back to the cold, wet wall.

Asriel then slid his hardened cock inside Frisk, pushing and pulling himself out at a slow pace, hearing the human's gasps echo throughout the shower. He stared deeply into his lover's eyes, concentrating on giving his utmost pleasure to Frisk, breathing hard as he pummeled the human. The monster then started to hump him more energetically, hearing Frisk's groans come out from his lips. He cared about the human and his pleasure before his own, making sure that Frisk has as much pleasure as he does.

He bit into the human's neck as Frisk gritted his teeth in pain, digging his fingers into Asriel's arms. The monster increased his speed and fucked the human, thrusting himself in-and-out of Frisk's ass, both of them grunting quietly as they revel themselves with each other's pleasure.

"Please, Asriel…" Moaned Frisk. "I need you. I want you. I _love_ you. Mmm… hrnnn…"

The monster became more confident as he humped as hard as he could against Frisk's butthole, feeling himself approaching a climax. He heard whimpers from the human's mouth as he suddenly came inside Frisk, moaning loudly from his orgasm as he imagined Frisk cumming as well, shooting his seed onto Asriel's wet belly while he cried with pleasure.

Asriel flashed his eyes into reality and looked down to see his hand wrapped around his dark red member, still pumping out some leftover semen. He watched himself subside, and washed his cock and hand, removing thick, white strands of cum from his body. The monster then washed the rest of his body, wandering off in his head about his relationship with Frisk.

After he calmed down from his promiscuous fantasy, he turned off the showerhead, sighed, and opened the door, stepping out of the shower. He dried himself off with his towel, wrapped it around his waist, and opened the bathroom door, feeling a quick gust of cool air hit his wet fur. He walked out and was taken aback when he saw Frisk leaning next to the door, gazing at the monster right next to him. Shirtless and holding a towel with only a pair of shorts on, the human's hairless, tan skin was exactly what Asriel had imagined, setting his eyes on Frisk's chest.

"Done?" Said Frisk, smiling slightly.

Asriel looked back up and made eye contact with the human.

"Oh! Uh, yeah, I am." Said the monster feverishly.

"Okay…" Said Frisk, stepping into the steamy bathroom, facing directly at Asriel as he put a hand on the doorknob.

"And besides… I love it how much you moan in here. I personally think it's hot." Said Frisk simply, grinning and turning red even more as he saw Asriel's mouth drop just before he closed the bathroom door.

The monster stood there for a while, assessing the fact that Frisk was in front of the door this whole time as he masturbated. Loudly. He then made back to their bedroom slowly, blushing and feeling slightly lightheaded from that revelation.

He closed the door, too bothered to lock it. He took his towel off and placed it on his bed, thinking about what Frisk had said. He sat down on his mattress and covered his face with his hands, embarrassed from what had just occurred.

"Does he really want me?" Said Asriel to himself.

After some time, he stood up and went to the window, closing the early-afternoon view with the curtains right next to it. He walked back to his bed and dried off once more with his towel, making his fur less damp and fluffier.

He was about to fetch his new clothes on his bed when he heard Frisk open the door, who peered at the monster's butt, tail, and back. Asriel flipped his head back and saw the human look fixedly at him, making the monster's ears and cheeks red. Frisk only has a towel covering him, leaving the rest of his body exposed to Asriel's view. He saw the human blush and look away, and Asriel saw his chance and took it.

"Frisk, uhh… do you, want to… make love… to me?" Questioned Asriel.

No answer.

"Uhh… just asking…" Said Asriel softly as he turned his head away from the human.

"Wait… actually…" Said Frisk.

He closed the door, locked it, and walked quickly to a low drawer in his dresser, where he took out a bottle of lube.

"Wait, wh-where and when did you get that?" Said Asriel, surprised and confused.

"When you were sleeping yesterday, I decided to get some things right after you started snoring, especially since mom wasn't home to question me about what I had bought. So I took some money and want to the pharmacy store, where I bought this-" Frisk gestured to the lube. "And this-" He pulled out a box of condoms, unopened.

"OH! Geez! Uhhh…" Said Asriel. "Are you planning to use that on someone?"

"Yes." Answered Frisk.

"Who?"

"You. Of course."

The monster became redder as Frisk opened the box.

"Do… you want to do each other now, or later?" Asked Frisk quietly.

Asriel closed his eyes, held his breath, and turned his body so that his front was facing Frisk's view, letting him see the front side of the nude monster, letting the human watch his cock lift up and harden in anticipation.

"Now." Said Asriel firmly.

Frisk nodded and ripped off two condoms from the rest, placed the box back in the drawer, and grabbed the bottle of lube, approaching his fluffy lover with his footsteps, taking his towel off in the process.

"Are you ready, Asriel?" Said Frisk, smiling.

"Yes, Frisk, I am." Said Asriel, feeling his excitement brew within the depths of his chest.

 **There's going to be a lot of mature content in the next chapter. But I am going to be very busy for a while until May, so be ready for a new chapter to come out when it's time.**

 **Leave me any comments in the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me a long time to get this chapter out, but I did it. Enjoy!**

 **Leave me any comments in the reviews!**

 **WARNING: Mature Content.**

Asriel bit his tongue as he saw Frisk removing the towel and exposing himself to the monster's eyes. Asriel already saw his member from before, all the way from when they were children after they went to the surface. The monster remembered the human's body from when they bathed together as kids in their new home, but didn't really care about the differences between their young bodies. But as time went on, he started to become slightly attracted to Frisk and became more curious about the human's body as he grew older. He felt embarrassed by his own dirty thoughts, but still thought about him from time to time.

Asriel was thinking about the human every time he needed to jack off, and oftentimes, he felt ashamed of himself for sexualizing his friend. He wanted to be close to Frisk, no matter how light-headed he became around the human, and tried to figure out various ways in order to win him over. Asriel constantly said to himself that Frisk is a human and a guy, and that some monster like himself should never get romantically involved with a human, concluding that it was some stupid fantasy that will eventually subside.

But it refused to quit. For the past two years, Asriel reluctantly still had feelings for Frisk, and kept fantasizing about his best friend in the most intimate and wrongest ways while he jacked off alone, no matter how many he cussed at himself for doing something like that. He hated his routine schedule when he became horny, and tried to cut off his sudden attractions for the unaware human. His affection for Frisk did not wore off, but it was the other way around instead. The monster was too shy and didn't feel courageous enough to ask Frisk out.

Now, though, both of them were admiring each other's bodies from a few feet away, making both of their hearts beat furiously. They gave glances at each other's reddening faces, unsure of what they should do next. Asriel gave a quick look at Frisk's hands, which held two condoms in one, and a bottle of lube in the other.

The monster stared at the hairless, bare chest and abdomen of the human, memorizing every detail as he watched Frisk walk closer to him. Frisk's relatively thin figure approached the furry monster, his striding became shakier with excitement as he neared Asriel. The human inspected every minute detail of his lover, all the way from the monster's protruding horns to the reddened cock between his white thighs.

"This cannot possibly be a dream." Said Asriel.

"It's not, silly!" Said Frisk, giggling softly.

The monster can feel the heat radiating from the human's hardened member onto the tip of his own cock, both of which were only a few inches apart. Asriel watched his friend set the condoms and lube on his bed, and faced the monster, smiling meekly.

"Should we do it on your bed, or mine?" Whispered Frisk.

"How about on the floor?" Asked Asriel.

"Yeah. Probably less mess."

Frisk stared deeply into the monster's eyes, filled with glee, desire, and determination. The human cupped both of his hands on Asriel's fuzzy cheeks and kissed him on the mouth, feeling the familiar, moist environment of his companion. His hard member pointed upwards and pressed against the monster's, both balls and tips touching together against one another. After breaking apart, the human grabbed the lube and condoms and tossed them onto the sizeable rug on the hardwood floor. Frisk then grasped Asriel's hand and pulled him gently all the way to the rug.

The human let go of the monster's hand and kneeled on the soft cool rug, reaching for the condoms as Asriel followed suit, kneeling down in front of Frisk, with the wet tips of their dicks rubbing each other. The human scooted forward and embraced the monster's fuzzy figure, pushing his own hairless body and cock against the monster. Asriel wrapped his arms around Frisk's frame, holding him tightly in a warm hug, feeling their hearts reach out for each other through their beating chests.

After a few minutes of feeling each other's body heat, they broke apart. The monster stared at Frisk's naked body, tracing the tips of his fingers around the human's ribs. Frisk's erection slightly tensed as he groped a part of Asriel's furry chest, feeling his partner's member throb with anticipation as he bleated softly. They felt their steamy breaths caress each other's necks as the room grew warmer.

After a while, Frisk stopped squeezing Asriel's chest and slid his hand all the way down to both of their hot members. The human gripped both of their cocks together and started to jack both of them off, feeling his pre-covered tip rub against his lover's. The monster made muffled moans while the fur on his face glowed red. He felt slightly embarrassed before he realized that Frisk was just as shy as he was, and decided to overlap Frisk's hand with his own, and masturbated together.

The human placed his forehead against the monster's, both of whom are staring down at their stiff members as they rhythmically jacked each other off. Frisk could hear the desperate breathing coming from Asriel's mouth, and picked up the pace, hearing his furry lover suddenly squeak with surprise. The human bit his lip as they teased each other, reveling in the delight of each other's touches and squeezes.

The monster then moaned loudly and started to squirm with an approaching climax.

"Wait Frisk! I don't want to cum this early!" Squealed Asriel.

The human ceased his movements, letting his member feel his partner's quiver with passion.

"Ha ha. Okay. Sorry. Got carried away." Snickered Frisk.

The human and the monster let go of their members, which are twitching frequently as they fervently kissed each other. Asriel felt the hot wet tongue of his lover slip inside his mouth, rubbing against his cheek in the process. He became light-headed as he returned the favor, brushing his moist, rough tongue against Frisk's.

They wrestled with their tongues for a while, and eventually, the monster face and body pushed the human's head and back to the floor, lips still locked together. Asriel kept up his greedy assaults until they broke apart, panting hard at each other's faces. They felt their hot, wet breaths blow across their faces, feeling love and lust pulling them together. The human placed a hand on the monster's white cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb.

"I love you Asriel." Whispered Frisk.

"I love you too, Frisk." Whispered Asriel back.

The monster knelt up, reached for a condom, and ripped it open, unfurling it and covering his manhood with it. The human's face flushed and looked to the side, becoming too bashful to watch his lover place a condom on his hardened cock. Asriel looked up from Frisk's red face and winced at the afternoon sun pouring through the shades of the window in their bedroom, making the warm room have a yellowish glow inside it.

The monster looked down and saw the beautiful figure of the human's body, with his long, brunette hair splayed out and his arms to the sides. Gazing at the human with his flat, tan chest rising up and down, and staring down at the protruding cock standing up and flat against his hairless belly. The monster's knees and member were in between Frisk's thighs, who was spreading them out for him. Asriel grinned from the splendor he was staring at, and blushed fiercely as he grabbed the bottle of lube on the side.

He opened the bottle and placed it upside down, hearing an arousing squirt emanate from the opening as the wet, clear fluid seeped down and drizzled onto Asriel's fuzzy palm, cupping it with his hand. He capped the bottle with his other hand while he moisturized the lube all over his condom-covered cock, making it slippery and cool to the touch. The monster set the bottle to the side and slowly rubbed Frisk's delicate, soft entrance with the leftover fluid, seeing his lover's face scrunch up with pleasure. He poked a finger into the human, who started to hum and grin in delight.

"Are you ready Frisk?" Panted Asriel.

"Yes." Said Frisk, pulling his legs up all the way to his tan chest and exposing his opening to Asriel's eyes.

The monster laid down and lined his cock up with his hand to Frisk's rump, propping another hand to Frisk's side. Asriel then pushed slowly through the human's entrance, not pausing until he was all the way inside his friend, who was gasping quietly during the process. The sensation of being inside Frisk enveloped Asriel's member, who started to slip back out, feeling the tug of the human's ass as he slid out with ease.

As the monster pushed himself back in, he grasped both of Frisk's arms with his lube-coated hands and held them up against the floor above the human's head, holding them in place. Frisk opened his eyes, only to see the monster he loved looking straight back at him, smiling with happiness. The human smiled back at him, not making any effort to resist Asriel's grasp.

The monster bent down and gave Frisk a deep kiss on his lips, feeling the heat pervade onto his from them. The human's bent legs straddled up to Asriel's waist, wobbling with every thrust made from his fuzzy friend on top of him, sliding in and out of his bottom. They broke apart the kiss, and breathed heavily as they stared into each other's eyes.

Asriel then started humping faster, hearing the floorboards creak as he made sweet, tender love to the human right underneath him. His lover started to whimper, unable to contain his voice, giving more drive into the monster's fast thrusts. He bit the human's lip with his fangs as he took advantage of the human, pummeling again and again into Frisk, who started to moan loudly.

They both started to become sweaty as the scent of musk and sex infiltrated their nostrils. Asriel kissed Frisk's neck as he fucked him, hearing the coarse breaths of his lover as he pushed in and out of him constantly, speeding up as he felt a warming sensation grow from the depths of his loins. His muzzle and ears twitched as his hips smacked repeatedly against Frisk bottom, grunting quietly from the strong pleasure he received from the monster. They felt each other's chests rub against each other in a constant motion, heating up the front of their torsos during their intimate act.

Asriel's eyes started to well up with tears as he approached his climax, biting his tongue while he rode Frisk, letting his hot breaths trail down the human's bare neck. Their hips met with unison as their persistent humps kept going, with no intention of ever quitting. The monster never thought that he would ever do this to Frisk for many months after he started having relatively strong attractions toward him, but here he is now, fucking his best friend. Asriel shook away the thought and focused back to what he was doing with Frisk on the rug. He suddenly felt his cheeks and heat up while his cock swelled with a climax, feeling the base of his member starting to give out.

Asriel suddenly screamed as he came into Frisk. They both felt his member's spasms as he pumped inside of the human, moaning with satisfaction as he felt his lover's cock throb inside him. The monster breathed hard as he draped himself onto the human's body, feeling Frisk's sweaty chest rise up and down from the lovemaking. Asriel let go of Frisk's arms above his head and held him in a warm hug. The human wrapped his arms around the monster's fuzzy back and pressed him against his own body in a tight embrace, feeling their heartbeats and breathing course through their chests.

Afterwards, they let go of each other and Asriel pulled himself out of Frisk, who sighed from his lover's member exit his tender opening. The monster eased the cum-filled condom off of himself and walked to a nearby trash can, throwing the contents into it. He stretched right after, hearing a few vertebrae crack as he arched his back. He looked back at Frisk lovingly, smiling solemnly at him. The human's heart warmed as he smiled back at the monster, and beckoned him back to the rug.

Frisk stood up as the monster strode slowly back to him, yawning as he made his way back to where the musk smelled the strongest.

"Wanna cuddle?" Yawned Asriel as he bent down and went on fours to retrieve the bottle of lube on the rug.

"Not yet, you still need to satisfy me, right?" Said Frisk.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Said Asriel, turning away from Frisk's eyes in embarrassment.

"Stay in that position and don't move okay?"

"Gotcha."

Frisk knelt down in front of the monster's behind, grabbing the condom next to Asriel's foot and ripping it open. The monster handed the human the bottle of lube, getting into position and preparing for Frisk. The human slipped the condom on and grabbed the bottle of lube, squeezing out some fluid onto his hand and closing the lid shortly after, setting it to the side. He smeared the clear substance all over his hard member, and rubbed the rest onto the soft, pink flesh of his lover's anus.

Asriel instinctively moaned, wagging his tail above his entrance and going down from his hands to his elbows on the surface of the rug, arching his back and propping his ass up even more for the human to see. He groaned in pleasure, relaxing even more in order for Frisk's finger to probe deeper inside of him. The human pulled his finger out, tugging the wet flesh of the monster's ass as he slid out of Asriel's opening.

"I can't believe I'm going to fuck a goat." Thought Frisk in his mind.

The human then lined his hardened member up to the monster's delicate entrance, nestling his slightly veiny cock into Asriel's soft, warm fur, enjoying the scene unfolding before his very eyes. Frisk then pushed himself in his friend as he held his breath, sliding into the monster's anus. Asriel clenched his fists and butthole as he felt the human he loved going inside him, feeling the hard, hot member getting surrounded by the warm flesh of his walls.

Frisk humped Asriel repeatedly, feeling his cock slide in and out of his lover's hole, panting furiously. The monster whimpered as he turned his head to the human behind him, seeing Frisk thrusting in and out of his ass. Shying away in more embarrassment as he caught a glance of a smile on the human's face. He stared ahead of him, focusing his gaze towards the window with the glowing curtains from the sunlight as Frisk fucked him on the floor.

Asriel started to growl and grit his teeth as his friend went faster and harder into him, making him moan and breathe hard from the romantic act. Frisk hilted the monster as he neared a climax, increasing pace and vigorously humping his lover into the floor, moaning as he fucked Asriel on the rug. The monster's eyes blurred as he immersed himself in a sexual ecstasy with his human lover.

Frisk couldn't take it anymore. He bent forward and gripped Asriel's horns, pulling the monster's head up high as he thrusted into him. Asriel's mouth gaped open and stuck his tongue out as he elicited a loud moan while the human humped as hard as he could. Frisk then moaned Asriel's name as he climaxed, cumming into his lover's ass. He then let go of the monster's sleek horns and collapsed under him, breathing hard after his orgasm.

The sweaty couple recollected after a minute and got up. Frisk pulled out of Asriel and threw the condoms and their wrappers in a nearby trash bin, and hid the bottle of lube again. The monster stretched himself and stood up, smiling solemnly at the human, happy to see his lover satisfied and overjoyed.

"Wow, Frisk. That was… great." Whispered Asriel.

"Yeah. It was." Said Frisk.

"Frisk?"

"Yes, Asriel?"

"Can we do it again sometime?"

"Of course we can."

The monster grinned sheepishly, enjoying the human's company. His lover and him redressed again and cuddled together in Frisk's bed. They stared into each other's eyes, feeling their heartbeats reach out to each other. They kissed and smiled peacefully at one another in the dim glow of the late afternoon light. They wondered about their future together while they both closed their eyes, breathing quietly in the cool bedroom. The human and monster then started dreaming once again, sleeping into the darkness together.

 **Ugh. That took a longer time to write than I thought I would.**

 **Anyways, hopefully this chapter was romantic enough!**

 **Leave me any comments in the reviews!**


End file.
